WWE Love Story
by xxLilica
Summary: Just as two twins moves to Raw, one of them falls in love with he one and only John Cena! That Twin is Nicole Bella and gets into a rivalry with french canadian Maryse.Will John feelsthe same way for Nikki or will he go with Maryse?
1. Chapter 1: The new girlz

First story! Please don't be mean! I'm new here and I hope you enjoy this story. So let's start rite on the bottom. Enjoy!

WWE Love Story

Chapter one: The new girls on Raw

It was sweltering Monday and the superstars and divas of all brands were getting ready for the 2009 WWE Draft.

Welcome to Monday Night Raw, I'm Michael Cole and my partner Jerry "The King" Lawler" Michael Cole announced. "Tonight is a special night! " Jerry yelled with excitement.

The divas were wondering who's going to Raw and others to Smackdown or ECW. Surprisingly, The Bella Twins were drafted to Raw.

Brie's Pov:

OMG! I can't believe that me and Nikki were drafted to Raw! I've always dreamed of this day and now it has come to life. "Hey Nikki aren't you happy that we are now on Raw?" I asked. "No cause now we won't see Primo and Carlito" she replied back. I completely forget about them.

End of Pov

"Hey girls" Carlito greeted. "Umm Primo and Carlito, me and Brie thought about breaking up" Nikki said. "Okay, if that's what you want" they answered at the same time and left. "Come on Nikki, their playing our music!" I yelled as I saw my own twin sister heartbroken. Then again, this was my dream and Nikki's nightmare.

Normal POV:

While Brie and Nikki were waving to their beloved fans, Nikki noticed that it was a certain someone's fault. And that certain someone was the one and only John Cena! As the show hit commercial, the girls went to say bye to their Smackdown friends and left to their home town Scottsdale, Arizona right after the show. Before they could even get to their car, John Cena followed after them.

Nikki's POV:

"Hey Bella's!" I heard someone screaming to get our attentions. When Brie and I looked behind, it was that Cena guy. If it wasn't for him, I would be in Carlitos arms. I ignored him and saw Brie going over to him and started flirting with him. "I'm sorry that I got you and Nikki drafted to Raw" John apologized. "It's okay, really, I am just worried that Nikki won't get over Carlito" I heard Brie telling him that whole situation. It took those two about 2 hours but it felt like forever. Just as I was about to fall asleep, Brie woke me up.

End of POV

This is the end of chapter 1! I will be making more chapters soon!

~_Earthgirl60_


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy, Maryse?

Chapter 2 has finally arrived on the same night as chapter 1. Please enjoy and I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO THE WWE COMPANY!

"Nikki! Nikki! Wake Up!" Brie yelled which startled Nikki. "WTF BRIE! What do you want!" Nikki asked. "John just told me that he is available and gave his pone number" Brie said as they headed towards the airport. "You're gonna ask him out?" Nikki asked in a curious tone.

Nikki's POV:

So me and Brie we're heading to our plane and she said that was not gonna ask John out. I was glad that wasn't. Sure John took the chance of me and Carlito still being a couple, but for some reason I fell in love with him. WAIT! Wat am I saying? I don't love him! Oh! Who am I kidding he is mega HOT! Uggh! I'm just gonna go to sleep!

End of POV

_The Following week_:

"Hey Nikki" John yelled, making Nikki's heart skip a beat. "Hey John! Wats up?" she asked. "Just got a mix tag match 2nite and I was wondering if you'd like to be my partner?" he asked. "I would love to be your partner!" "Ok, see you 2nite"John said and walked out.

John's POV:

Yes! I finally had the guts to ask her to be my partner! But sadly I don't have the guts tell her I am in love with her! Sure she is 27 and I am 32 but still, she is a nice girl! I must have her next to me NOW!

End of POV

"Hey there John! Didn't see you there" the sexy of sexy, which is Maryse, came out and had a slutty smile. John felt uncomfortable. Just as he was going to say something, he saw Nikki getting a bottle of water and waved and smiled at him. " Got to go" he said and ran towards Nikki and started flirting with her, which got Maryse jealous. 'Nikki Bella must be destroyed' Maryse thought and got an evil plan walked away laughing to herself.

Sorry if its short like chapter 1, well ill be making more chapters soon!

~_Earthgirl60_


	3. Chapter 3:Just a kiss

Chapter 2 has finally! PARTY TIME! Sike! Please enjoy and I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO THE WWE COMPANY!

"I'll see you 2nite"Nikki said as she hugged John and left. "So John, what do u even see in her?" Maryse asked. "Her desires for wrestling and loves 2 fight" John answered and left. "Humph! He belongs with me! Not that Piggy Bella!" Maryse yelled which made everyone look at her. She groaned and before she left, Ted DiBiase ran and asked "Would you like to be my partner for my match against John Cena and Nikki Bella?" "Well I don't… on second thought I would love to" Maryse answered. "Cool see u out there" Ted said and left. _'Part 1 out of my 3 part plan'_ Maryse thought and left.

_With the Bella Twins:_

"I mean it Brie, at the beginning I hated John for splitting me and Carlito, but after calling him last week, he just made me fall in love with him" Nikki said as she explained this connection to her sister Brie. "Wow, that's the most romantic love connection I have ever heard!" Brie answered._ "Just got word that this week will be the final week of the brand ECW" _Michael Cole announced on the television set. _"You got that right Michael,then the superstars and divas will choose which brand they will be going and next week there is going to will be a new show that Mr. McMahon has invented call ' NXT'" _Jerry agreed. That announcement shocked the twins since they have been to ECW. "Yo Nikki, its almost time for our match" John called out. "Be right there in a sec!" Nikki yelled and dragged Brie so they could do their twin magic. "Do u guys always have to be together?" John asked "Yes!" The twins answered.

_In the Middle of the match_:

"Come on Nikki!" John yelled. Just as the referee wasn't looking and focused on Maryse, Brie came into the ring and acted like Nikki like always and as Maryse was about to pull 'Nikki' into her finisher move, 'Nikki' made pin and she won the match. "Nice match 2night" John said as was getting a bottle of water. "Thanks, u too!" Nikki thanked him. Then out of nowhere, something came into John and made him pull Nikki closer and kiss her passionately and Maryse saw them. _'Piggy Bella is_ _so dead!' _she thought and left. Nikki wanted this to go on forever but she had to pull always. "I'll be leaving now" Nikki said and left.

Chapter 3 is done! Here's a sneak peak of Chapter 4:

"_He kissed u?" Brie questioned her sister. "Yes he did kiss me" Nikki answered and sighed. "But he is 5 years older than u!" "Still, I am in love with him and I could tell he is in love with me too!" "Ur making the worst mistake of ur life!" Brie yelled at her own sister. Nikki didnt say anythin and Brie sai "sorry, i just care about u cuz ur my sissy"_

_"John, the only reason The NXT Rookies attacked u was cuz Wade waz my exboyfriend and he is obssesed wit me n he found out that we were going out" Nikki said John stood there shock._


	4. Chapter 4: The end of Jikki

**Chapter 4 is finally here! Sorry I took so long! Was busy with school UGHH! These characters belong to WWE, not me! Here it iz:**

"He kissed u?" Brie questioned her sister who had told her what happened with john and her. "Yes he did kiss me" Nikki answered and sighed. "But he is 5 years older than u!" "Still, I am in love with him and I could tell he is in love with me too!" "Ur making the worst mistake of Ur life!" Brie yelled at her own sister. Nikki didnt say anythin and Brie said "sorry, I just care about u cuz Ur my sissy". "It's ok Brianna!" Nikki answered.

Now with John and the guys:

John's POV:

"Dude congratz!" I heard my best friend Randy yell. "Thanks man, but u know were not going... yet" I answered him. "So whatever dude, it's just a kiss" I heard Wade Barret and his pro Chris Jericho mumbled. "Ok man no need to get angry" I yelled & left.

End of POV.

As John left, Maryse went and followed him to the snack table. "Oh hey their cutie" Maryse said, showing John her sluttiest smile. "Hey" he said feeling uncomftarble. "Hey John!" Nikki yelled as she left her locker room. _'UGGHH! Her again! I wish she was still in Smackdown!' _"Hey Nikki watz up?" John said as he ran towards her. "Nothing much, u?" "Same here" "U wanna get something to eat after the show?" Nikki asked him. "Sure" John smiled

Maryse's POV:  
My plan has to succeed! I was walking to Wade and told him "I know ur secret!" "Wat secret?" he asked. "Ur old relationship with Nikki" I answered him. "Ohhh… well I'm already over her so" he lied. I then told him"Yea rite, if u want Nikki, u could have her if u follow my plan". He shook his head yes. My plan was simple! In viewer's choice night, the whole entire NXT rookies will have to attack John n everyone around the ring, including CM Punk n Luke Gallows, which would leave Nikki telling john her secret that will lead john to leave her alone! Evil isn't it? "I love it!" Wade yelled "So u in?" I asked. "Hell yea" He answered.

End of POV

_At Monday night's viewer's choice night:_

As john started to fight with CM Punk, the NXT rookies came out of nowhere n started to attack everyone, especially john and CM Punk. John was tooken backstage. "OMG! John u okay?" The Bella's asked. "Yea, I'm fine" "U sure?" Nikki answered. "Yes I'm fine! Can u leave me alone?" John yelled. Then the Bella's left.

Nikki's POV:  
"Wat was his problem?" Brie questioned. "IDK" I answered. "& wat were those NXT rookies problems also?" Brie asked. I thought n thought n I got it! Remembering the relationship with Wade n the break up.

Flashback:

"_Nikki plz!" Wade whined_

"_Than y cheating on me, huh, y?" I screamed._

"_I didn't mean to! U know that u mean the world to me!" Wade answered._

"_Well not anymore! Our 4 month relationship is over!" I yelled and left him 4ever, atleast that's what I thought._

"_Fine, whoever ur with, I will destroy him!" Wade yelled n closed his apartment door. _

End of Flashback.

"I know y!" I answered Brie. "Really y?" she asked. "Remembered how me n Wade were a couple n how we broke up?" I asked. she nodded. "Well he said that the person who I am going out with, which is john, he will destroy him" "OMG! We have 2 tell him!" Brie yelled n dragged me over 2 john's locker room.

End of POV

"JOHN!" Brie yelled as she came into the room with Nikki. "Wat" he yelled back. "Nikki has something 2 tell u" brie answered as she gave Nikki the cue. "Well. Im waiting" John said as he tapped his foot impatiently. "John, the only reason The NXT Rookies attacked u was cuz Wade waz my ex boyfriend and he is obsessed wit me n he found out that we were going out" Nikki said John stood there shock.

_Next Time on WWE Love story:_

"_Nikki, I cant hangout with u anymore" John said n left the locker room, leaving Nikki heartbroken. "I'm never gonna b with him because of Wade!" Nikki screamed n left crying to the bathroom with Brie._

"_Back off Piggy Bella. He's my man now!" Maryse yelled at Nikki. "IDC! Tue eres una loca chica!" Nikki yelled in spanish n left the divas locker room, holding her head high n started 2 stretch for her mix tag match._

**Liked it or loved it? PLZ REVIEW!**

**Thx kiki254 n Animal-Viper-Cena Fan 4 the reviews!**

**Chiao peeps**

**~Earthgirl60**


	5. Chapter 5:Love or hate

Chapter 5 is finally here! I hope to get more reviews! These characters belong to WWE, not me! Here it iz:

_Last time on WWE Love Story:_

_"He kissed u?" Brie questioned her sister who had told her what happened with john and her. "Yes he did kiss me" Nikki answered and sighed. "But he is 5 years older than u!" "Still, I am in love with him and I could tell he is in love with me too!" "Ur making the worst mistake of Ur life!" Brie yelled at her own sister. Nikki didnt say anything_

_As john started to fight with CM Punk, the NXT rookies came out of nowhere n started to attack everyone, especially john and CM Punk. John was tooken backstage. "OMG! John u okay?" The Bella's asked. "Yea, I'm fine" "U sure?" Nikki answered. "Yes I'm fine! Can u leave me alone?" John yelled. Then the Bella's left._

_Nikki's POV:  
"Wat was his problem?" Brie questioned. "IDK" I answered. "& wat were those NXT rookies problems also?" Brie asked. I thought n thought n I got it! Remembering the relationship with Wade n the break up._

_Flashback:_

"_Nikki plz!" Wade whined_

"_Than y cheating on me, huh, y?" I screamed._

"_I didn't mean to! U know that u mean the world to me!" Wade answered._

"_Well not anymore! Our 4 month relationship is over!" I yelled and left him 4ever, atleast that's what I thought._

"_Fine, whoever ur with, I will destroy him!" Wade yelled n closed his apartment door._

_End of Flashback._

_JOHN!" Brie yelled as she came into the room with Nikki. "Wat" he yelled back. "Nikki has something 2 tell u" brie answered as she gave Nikki the cue. "Well. Im waiting" John said as he tapped his foot impatiently. "John, the only reason The NXT Rookies attacked u was cuz Wade waz my ex boyfriend and he is obsessed wit me n he found out that we were going out" Nikki said John stood there shock._

"Nikki, I cant hangout with u anymore" John said n left the locker room, leaving Nikki heartbroken. "I'm never gonna b with him because of Wade!" Nikki screamed n left crying to the bathroom with Brie. "Well, Well look wat we got here girlz, it's the piggy twinz" Maryse yelled as her crew started 2 laugh at the bellas. The crew was : Michelle McCool, Layla, Alicia Fox, Jillian & Katie Lea. Nikki n Brie got so pissed off that Nikki came all over Maryse and yelled " Since u think im a pig, than lets settle this in the ring" "Ur on piggy bella!" Maryse accepted and before she left, she added " But, it has 2 be a mix tag match" Nikki nodded n the divas left.

_Maryse P.O.V:_

I was on my way 2 John's locker room & said: "Hey John" He looked at me and said: "Hey Maryse" FINALLY! After 4 months, he finally greeted me back! After asking him to b my partner 2nite, he nodded yes n would love 2 hang out before the match. My plan actually worked!

End of P.O.V

As Nikki went 2 the divas locker room, she found John & maryse making out, wich made her pissed as hell. "John,plz take me bak, I really cant stand being without u!" Nikki yelled as Brie was behind her bak like always. Before John could answer, maryse yelled "Back off Piggy Bella. He's my man now!" "IDC! Tue eres una loca chica!" Nikki yelled in spanish n before leaving, she said "Oh n good luck 2nite cuz u will need it" n left the divas locker room, holding her head high n started 2 stretch for her mix tag match. "Nice courage of their Nicole!" Brie said n hugged her sister. "Thx" Nikki answered n couldn't wait 2 see the look on Maryse's face.

_After Maryse n John came out, The Bella Twins song came out n the Bella's were doing their entrances as usual. Nikki saw the smirk on Maryse's face n she smirked back as she waited 4 her partner. U wouldn't believe who it waz! It waz …..(dramatic pause) JEFF HARDY! Maryse n John were shocked 2 see Jeff back on the ring._

_During the match:_

"Come on Jeff" Nikki yelled as the crowd cheered Jeff's name. Jeff countered John's punch n tagged Nikki while John tagged Maryse in. Nikki was all fired up, but Maryse almost had the pin but yet again when the ref wasn't looking, brie n Nikki did the twin magic or the switch-a-Rooney or whatever they call it n brie out of nowhere had made the pin n won the match.

_After The Match:_

"Hey thx Nikki for getting me into the wwe again" Jeff said. "No probs Jeff, that's what friends r 4" Nikki responded. The 2 looked each others eyes n leaned in n before u know it, they had kissed!

_Next Time on WWE Love Story:_

"_Nikki I want u bak!" John yelled as Nikki was about 2 leave the arena with Brie. "Well 2 bad John cuz Nikki iz over u, isn't that right Nicole?" Brie answered. Nikki nodded n the twins left._

"_Guys stop fighting plz!" Nikki yelled with fear that either John or Jeff will get attacked by The NXT Rookies or as they called it, Nexus. "No!" The men yelled n continued argueing."Plz stop fighting before someone-"Nikki was going 2 say until Maryse came over 2 her started a catfight._

I think thiz chapter iz suckish!

Anyways thx for reading n I might b doing another story about NikkixJohn.

Anyways thx, AGAIN for reading!

~~~Earthgirl60


	6. Chapter 6:Moved on or return of Jikki

Chapter 6 is finally here! Sorry I took so long so don't kill me I hope to get more reviews! These characters belong to WWE, not me! Here it iz:

* * *

_Last time on WWE Love Story:_ _"Nikki, I cant hangout with u anymore" John said n left the locker room, leaving Nikki heartbroken. "I'm never gonna b with him because of Wade!" Nikki screamed n left crying to the bathroom with Brie._

_Maryse P.O.V:_

_I was on my way 2 John's locker room & said: "Hey John" He looked at me and said: "Hey Maryse" FINALLY! After 4 months, he finally greeted me back! After asking him to b my partner 2nite, he nodded yes n would love 2 hang out before the match. My plan actually worked!_

_End of P.O.V_

_As Nikki went 2 the divas locker room, she found John & maryse making out, wich made her pissed as hell. "John,plz take me bak, I really cant stand being without u!" Nikki yelled as Brie was behind her bak like always. Before John could answer, maryse yelled "Back off Piggy Bella. He's my man now!" "IDC! Tue eres una loca chica!" Nikki yelled in spanish n before leaving, she said "Oh n good luck 2nite cuz u will need it" n left the divas locker room, holding her head high n started 2 stretch for her mix tag match. After Maryse n John came out, The Bella Twins song came out n the Bella's were doing their entrances as usual. Nikki saw the smirk on Maryse's face n she smirked back as she waited 4 her partner. U wouldn't believe who it waz! It waz …..(dramatic pause) JEFF HARDY! Maryse n John were shocked 2 see Jeff back on the ring._

_After The Match:_

_"Hey thx Nikki for getting me into the wwe again" Jeff said. "No probs Jeff, that's what friends r 4" Nikki responded. The 2 looked each others eyes n leaned in n before u know it, they had kissed!_

**_Nikki's POV:_**

When me and Jeff kissed, I didn't feel sparks like I had with me and John's kiss. The two of us pulled away quickly, enjoying the kiss before it was interrupted by Brie screaming my name. I had looked behind me and she had a smile across her face.

End

"Looky looky! My sissy has just move on!" Brie said making Nikki and Jeff blush. "Again Nikki, thank you for bringing me back and ill see u later" Jeff once again thanked her and walked away. "So when were u gonna tell me?" Brie asked. "Tell u what?" Nikki asked. "U kissing Jeff and moving on?" Brie answered. "Ohhh, that will we just kissed! Its not like I'm moving on" Nikki explained. What the girls didn't know was that John was hiding somewhere backstage and saw the whole thing!

**_John's POV:_**

I can't believe it! She moved on and she's hiding the fact that she moved on! I shouldn't have left her! I shouldn't have gone out with that French wannabe Maryse! I gotta do something. But what?

End of POV

John got an idea and left backstage. "Hey Nikki we should try n get a championship opportunity..." Brie said before being interrupted by a someone. "Nikki I want u bak!" John yelled as he saw Nikki about 2 leave the arena with Brie. "Well 2 bad John cuz Nikki iz over u, isn't that right Nicole?" Brie answered. Nikki nodded n the twins left. "Damn it!" John yelled frustrated and made his way towards his car.

_Monday Night Raw_

"Hello New York,New York! I'm Michael Cole along side with jerry 'The King' Lawler" Michael Cole announced in his fort (2 tell u the truth idk what it's called. Then the Bella Twins theme song pops up. "Looky here, it's the Bella's!" King announced joyfully. "What's up New,New York" Nikki yelled as every fan was screaming and whistling. "I'm Nikki…" She said. "And I'm Brie…" Brie said. "And were the Bella Twins" they yelled. "As u can see, John Cena isn't with us 2 night" Nikki said with an annoyed while fans cheered and chanted 'Cena! Cena!' "And Nikki had 2 go against him and Maryse for a reason" Brie announced "And it was because…" Nikki paused remembering that night as she looked down and slowly raised her head and look at the crowd. "The reason was because he wanted 2 break up with me 2 keep himself okay from Nexus, since they destroyed him on viewers choice night" Nikki continued and finished. Everyone in the crowd gasped and saw the sad look on Nikki's face. Then she and Brie left the arena, leaving everyone shocked. Camera mans began 2 follow them backstage. "Hey Nikki!" Jeff yelled as he saw her. "Hey Jeff…" Nikki Brie greeted. "Nikki, I don't want u seeing this bastard" Wade came out practically yelling. "umm" Nikki responded. "Nikki please take me back! I love and miss u!" John came out of nowhere. "Umm... arkward?" Nikki and Brie responded at the sametime. The next thing u knew it, the guys broke down in to a fight. "Guys stop fighting plz!" Nikki yelled with fear that either John or Jeff will get attacked by The NXT Rookies or as they called it, Nexus. "No!" The men yelled n continued argueing."Plz stop fighting before someone-"Nikki was going 2 say until Maryse came over 2 her and started a catfight.

_Next Time on WWE Love Story:_

_"Maryse get the hell off of her!" John yelled as he rushed towards Nikki side while Jeff and Wade hold back Maryse. "What do you think? I'm __se débarrasser__de__cette__putain (getting rid of this whore in french)" Maryse said. "Maryse, i never wanna see u again u bitch ! "_

* * *

_'' OMG ! Thank u all for making Diva of The year and I just wanna say I LOVE YOU...'' Nikki was gonna say before getting attack by maryse. ''_ Laissez mon Johnny seule Piggy Bella (Leave my Johnny alone Piggy bella)" Maryse said and took the award with her.

So watcha y'a think ? I am making a loonatics unleash story about Ace and Lexi Bunny. I might call it 'Bunny Love Fever'

~Earthgirl60


End file.
